Hush
by Amberr-Lynn
Summary: Just when it seemed that any tears for him had all but dried up, he stumbled upon someone he wouldn't have expected to bring that drought to an end. K2 drabbly


**Hush**

They seemed to fall without reservation, clear and heavy. Tiny crystals almost, that's how they glittered, albeit ever so briefly, falling down onto small, knobby denim clad knees, onto the bleak cement.

He watched them fall with an odd sense of entrancement, odd but not out of place. It seemed only strange because this was for something that was inevitable to occur, where likewise such an outcome was to be expected, yet he hadn't expected it at all.

Certainly not these tears that trickled off of Kyle's lashes.

Even after some seventeen years of dying there was no conventional way to it. It was a slot machine, where only instead of coins there were his lives. There was no sure way to know what'd happen when he died, and he'd even come to find it varied on the choices he made since incarnated that ultimately decided if where he went was good or bad. Sometimes he'd end up somewhere in between, though, tethered to this earthly world for some reason yet only in spirit. In all, it was only momentary, any time he died was, but it was these times he got to see what happens when he passes, or more importantly how it affects the ones he knows. Strangely enough, unlike him they all seemed to only grow more immune to it over the years. Even his mother didn't cry as much as she used to at finding out that her son was dead. Still, here on this cool fall evening, he'd wandered not far to find his friend beside himself with grief.

It made a sort of appeasement seep into his being.

With what could be seen of his slightly bowed head, though, Kyle's face wasn't contorting, nor tense with any such agony. No, his fair features appeared as listless as the grey sky above him, hollow as those sorrowful droplets rolled down his rosy cheeks, welled so much along the bottom of his dark, earthy sage eyes they simply plummeted, and this, his inability to hold them back, made his pain all the more tangible.

It was a cloudy day in late October, one that could be much more enchanting had it not have to turn out to be so solemn. The grass of Kyle's front lawn was still a lush green, but as the wind picked up various rusty and deadened leaves were lifted and scattered across the ground. In a way it all seemed fitting, meant to be even. From every color to every slight whisper of wind, the entire scene in and of itself was almost peculiarly surreal, and Kyle, at the forefront of it, was made somehow more beautiful because of it. He stood out on the dark wood planks of his front porch, the piney smell of the recently built structure and the already present crisp smell of autumn shrouding his poignant sadness in something not quite namable yet more meaningful all the same.

Then was when the wind truly began to whip, causing Kyle to look up, his mop of wavy auburn locks flipping and bouncing to a particularly hearty gust. His pale face glowed in the ashen light of the veiled sun, his glassy eyes wide and vivid as he gazed up at the billowing clouds overhead. Gradually, it began to rain, softly at first, but with every passing moment as the rain quickened and became heavy drops that drenched the ground Kyle's face slowly crumbled with a heart wrenching sob, no sooner letting it fall onto his palms.

He knew Kenny loved the rain.

Kenny's inclination towards life and death lead him to believe and look at things more differently, and being so he wasn't one for spirituality or anything of the sorts. Of this, though, he was certain that he was meant to see.

No one had cried like that for him.

Not like that.

He felt warmth fill him where nothing could be felt otherwise as he started to fade from where he stood on the walkway of Kyle's home.

He'd be sure to show Kyle how much he cared about him too.

Kyle was curling up where he sat to try and stay warmer, rubbing at his wet face, when over the din of the rain he swore he heard a gentle voice utter, _"I'll see you tomorrow."_

For a moment he glanced up through his fingers, and a gasp escaped him as he straightened quickly from his hunched position. He stared at the fog that the sheets of rain created, where he swore he saw the faint shape of someone, and he gazed on long after finding no one, captivated by the rain and the strange, but not misplaced, swell in his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Essentially, this is just a drabble. I've always wanted to perhaps do a little series of them, but I have too much up in the air to really know if or when that'll happen. I hope to post more soon. :)**

**Also! A good friend of mine read this way beforehand and made an amazing set of pictures for it, her own interpretation, called Rainy Suburbia. Find Obanesharvest on dA or tumblr - especially tumblr because _it's animated sdhfisfl!_ (sorry, links suck on here or I would leave one). Be sure to thank her or something too if ya liked this, 'cause she's why I posted this ;u;**


End file.
